Is she sweet, clumsy, or fierce?
by KamenAnimeX
Summary: fanfic kedua untuk Anifan xoxo. Please be nice karena nih cerita humor dan aku ndak pintar dalam humor. kalo misalnya ada yang ndak kenal sama beberapa tokohnnya tolong di cari dulu. cerita ini berisi tentang kecerobohan dan keganasan cewek cewek yang ada di DW. satu kerajaan satu cewek kalo mau nambah tolong ditulis direview atau di PM boleh. kalo ndak lucu ya maaf, please enjoy
1. Guan Yinping

**_A/N:Yay, I have made another fanfic. But it's different, it is humor and I'm not good at humor (Why did I write this?). It's all for my best friend AniFan xoxo so I'll do my best._**

**_For humor story I'll use Indonesian because it's funnier and I am using it nnn sekarang(now). Ok sekarang sudah pakek indo._**

**_Nah, karena kula itu wong jawa. Jadi, maaf karena logat jawa itu omongannya sedikit ndak sopan. Itu baru bahasanya kalo ceritanya, pokoknya GJ(gak jelas), OOC, sama mungkin ya mumet(muter-muter bingung)._**

**_kalo sudah ngerti, MULAI!_**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: Guan Yinping

Pada suatu hari di kerajaan Shu, para anak-anak Guan dan teman-teman mereka sedang berada di luar istana. Guan Ping dan Xing Cai sedang berlatih bersama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao pun juga berlatih bersama, selain itu, Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo, ya sedang pagangan tangan dan rangkul-rangkulan (ciiiieeeee), kalau Guan Yinping sedang membawa tas besar dan kelihatannya berat. Tapi Yinping ndak keberatan. walaupun krempeng tapi kuat.

Bao Sanniang: "Eh, Yinping?. Mau kemana bawa tas segedhe gajah tuh?"

Guan Yinping: "Ndak kemana-mana kok cuman pergi ke hutan sebentar"

Guan Suo: "Ke hutan? Emangnya mau apaan?"

Guan Yinping: " ADA DEH, pokoknya ke hutan"

Guan Suo: " ya sudah tapi, cepet balik ya"

Guan Yinping: " Iya kak Suo, beres. Aku pamit dulu ya, titip pamit buat kak Ping sama Xing"

Yinping pergi ke hutan, tapi dia ngapain ya?

.-.

_Di Hutan_

Guan Yinping: "hah…, di sini nih pas banget. aku pasang aja sekarang"

Dia membuka tas besarnya itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dan isinya itu tali tebel sama jarum-jarum.

Guan Yinping: "Untung tante Yueying mbolehin aku pinjem. Padahal alasannya cuman buat nangkap kuda tapi, aslinya buat njebak Beruang hihihihihi, lumayanlah bisa nambah otot"

Ya seperti katanya, Yinping pingin nangkep beruang terus nantang buat berantem, biar tambah berotot seperti bapaknya atau kayak Dian Wei dari Wei. Yinping pingin banget ngalahin Dian Wei, Kalo Dian Wei bisa tengkar sama harimau, Yinping mau tengkar ama yang lebih kuat dan besar yaitu beruang salah satunya.

Guan Yinping: "Ok sudah selesai akhirnya, susah tapi akhirnya berhasil. Nah sekarang tinggal tunggu beruang semoga dapet"

Yinping berkata dengan polosnya. Cara kerja jebakannya, kalau ada yang menginjak talinya nanti ketarik sampai naik ke pohon tinggi, kalau mau lepas dari tali nanti jatuh ke jarum-jarum yang sudah di pasang (maaf saya tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detailed). Setelah itu ia pergi masuk ke hutan untuk menunggu kedatangannya beruang kalau hogi bisa dapat, kalau ndak ya 1pasraho wae.

.-.

Kembali ke istana

Guan Ping dari tadi selesai latihan sama Xing Cai, nyari Yinping sampek lari kemana-mana sampek ngos-ngosan (sampek lelah).

Guan Ping: " SUO!, kamu lihat Yinping ndak?. Dari tadi ndak kelihatan, di kamar ndak ada, di ruangannya ayah tidak ada, pergi kemana dia?"

Guan Suo: " lho ya, aku lupa. Yinping tadi ke hutan, aku lupa untuk memberi tahu kakak, maaf"

Guan Ping: " *face palm* haduuuhhh, suo suo. 2Mbok ya beritahu apa, aku sudah nyari se istana. Hampir mau ditonjok ama Xing Cai gara-gara aku ndak sengaja ngintip pas dia ganti baju, apalagi hampir mau di bunuh sama om Zhang Fei"

Guan Suo: " aaaaahh iya kak maaf kak maaf. Oh iya omong-omong, kak Ping tadi berlatih sama Xing Cai berapa menit?"

Guan Ping: " Sekitar satu jam setengah rasanya, emangnya ada apa?"

Guan Suo: " waktu yang di perlukan untuk kakak berlatih dan ditambah waktu untuk mencari Yinping se istana. Hmmmmm…, sepertinya Yinping dari pagi belum kembali dan sekarang sudah siang. Katanya ia akan cepat kembali"

*Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao datang*

Guan Xing: " Lho, kak Ping, Suo, ada apa?, kok kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu"

Zhang Bao: " Iya, lagi mikirin apa sih? Kok kayak serius banget"

Guan Suo: " Oh kak Xing, itu kita sedang memikirkan Yinping. Tadi ke hutan katanya ingin cepat pulang tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali"

Guan Xing: " hah!, benarkah, sedang apa ia pergi ke hutan?"

Guan Suo: " Entahlah, tapi ia tadi membawa tas besar dan berat sekali"

Zhang Bao: "Hallah, kalo misalnya ia kecapekan tidak mungkin, tapi kemungkinan ia tersesat atau kemungkinan ketemu hewan buas terus Yinpingnya luka-luka atau jadi "calon" mangsa hahahhhahah"

*Zhang Bao dipukul Guan Xing*

Guan Xing: "Udaah, jangan pikir macam-macam kayak gitu kalo misalnya sungguhan marah nanti bapak"

Para putra Guan tidak ingin mengingat waktu mereka dimarahi habis-habisan sama ayah mereka karena membuat Yinping menangis karena tidak ingin dipinjamkan senjata buatan kayu mereka untuk bermain.

Guan Ping: " *geleng kepala* heeh, mending kita cari aja daripada nanti kiamat"

*Suo, Xing, dan Zhang Bao setuju*

dan mereka pergi ke hutan untuk mencari Yinping. Sesampai di hutan mereka berpencar, Ping ke barat, Suo ke tenggara, Xing ke utara, dan Zhang Bao ke timur. Mereka mencari dan mencari tapi tidak ada Yinping.

Saat di tempatnya Xing

Guan Xing: " Yinping kamu di mana?, semuanya mencarimu"

*Guan Xing menginjak tali jebakannya Yinping*

Guan Xing: "woah, eh apa apaan ini, kok aku terbalik. Hah, apa itu bersinar-sinar?"

Xing melihat jarum-jarum tajam nan mematikan pas di bawahnya dengan jumlah banyak.

Guan Xing: " WHAAAAA, TOOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG!"

Xing teriak-teriak dengan kerasnya, untungnya Zhang Bao datang

Zhang Bao: " Xing, Xing kamu dimana?, woi jawab!"

Guan Xing: " 3neng kene, di sini!"

Zhang Bao: " *Lihat ke atas pohon* Waduuuuh!"

Guan Xing: " tolong jangan tanya kok bisa, aku aja ndak tahu"

*Zhang Bao lari ke dekat pohon*

Guan Xing: "Eh, Zhang Bao hati-hati ada jarum"

Zhang Bao: " lelellelelleh *berhenti pas hampir mau nginjak* phew hampir saja"

Guan Yinping: "yes, akhirnya dapat. Huh? Kak xing, Zhang Bao sedang apa?"

Yinping akhirnya muncul sambil membawa senjatnya. Ia binggung ketika melihat kakaknya dengan temannya, begitu juga dengan Xing dan Zhang Bao.

Zhang Bao: "Yinping, kamu apa yang masang jebakan ini? Tuh lihat kakakmu sampek kena"

Guan Yinping: " Iya maaf kak. Emang Yinping sengaja pasang jebakan buat nangkap beruang"

Zhang Bao: "Beruang?!, buat apa nangkap beruang?"

Guan Yinping: " ya buat diajak berantem terus bisa nambah otot biar kayak Dian Wei dari Wei "

Zhang Bao: " *face palm* aduuh, Yinping yinping. Udah aku omongin, kamu ini sudah kuat ndak perlu kayak Dian Wei itu. Walau tubuh kecil kamu ini dah kuat, mending jadi diri sendiri semua suka sama kamu yang sekarang"

Guan Yinping: "Zhang Bao, terima kasih *Blush*"

Zhang Bao: " *menggaruk kepalanya* sama-sama"

Waktu mereka untuk menatap sesama pun mulai tapi….

Guan Xing: "eh!, simpen tuh mesraannya buat nanti. Turunin dong aku, pegel tahu ndak? terbalik kayak gini"

Zhang Bao: " oh sori Xing, terbawa waktu tadi, lupa jadinya"

Guan Xing: "Sudah!, cepet turunin"

Guan Yinping: "Kak Xing kalo mau turun mudah kok, tinggal potong aja talinya"

Guan Xing: "Yinping adikku tersayang, seharusnya kayak gitu tapi di bawahku ada jarum-jarum tajam!"

Guan Yinping: "oh ya, aku lupa *nggaruk kepala sambil melet*"

Guan Xing: "YINPING KAMU MAU AKU MATI APA?!"

Zhang Bao: "uda da dah, Yinping turunin tuh kakakmu"

Guan Yinping: "Gimana ya?...ah aku tahu"

Yinping akhirnya mencoba mendorong pohon tersebut walaupun terlihat "impossible" tapi, dengan kuatnya Yinping mendorong pohon itu sampai maju beberapa cm dari tempat sebelumnya. Walaupun sedikit jaraknya, Guan Xing aman dari jarum-jarum, lalu ia memotong talinya dan ia akhirnya bebas.

Guan Xing: "Kerja bagus, Yinping terima kasih"

Zhang Bao: "thu kan, jadilah diri sendiri jangan jadi orang lain"

Guan Yinping: *tersenyum*

Guan Ping: "Syukurlah kalian menemukan Yinping"

Suaranya Ping pun terdengar. Ia berlari menuju mereka bersama dengan Suo.

Guan Suo: "YINPING!, kau tidak apa?"

Guan Yinping: "Ah, Kak Ping, Kak Suo. *tidak sengaja melemparkan senjatanya* ….oops "

Senjatanya Yinping Terlempar dan jatuh *Blek* pas di Ping

Guan Ping: " *Blek* aduh duh duh *Pingsan*"

Guan Suo: "kak Ping!"

Xing & Bao: "Kak PING!"

Guan Yinping: " yah salah lagi deh *menggaruk kepala sambil melet*

.-.

**_Kata jawa(untuk yang tidak mengerti)_**

**_1. Pasraho wae: pasrah saja_**

**_2. Mbok ya beritahu apa: tolong diberitahu_**

**_Neng kene: di sini_**

**_Ya itulah ceritanya, maaf karena mungkin typo atau salah kata tapi ya saya menggunakan logat jawa, so please understand._**

**_Nah, ni kan Yinping selanjutnya Wang yi_**


	2. Wang Yi (School)

**_Selanjutnya Wang yi, ya satu kigdom satu cewek. Sebenarnya aku sudah nyiapin yang lain cuman susah mikir ceritanya._**

**_Ama AniFanxoxo maaf kalo kamu ndak kenal cewek-ceweknya, Yinping ada di DW 8, ni Wang Yi ada di DW 7. Kalo pingin tahu tanya aja bala-balaku (wikia)_**

**_saya tidak mempunyai Dynasty Warriors. cerita ini OOC, GJ extreme, mumet, dan typo(damn you auto fix -_-)  
><em>**

**_maaf juga karena ada kata-kata yang tidak sopan forgive me_**

**_Nah semua yang perlu dikatakan sudah disebutkan,…..MULAI!_**

Chapter 2: Wang Yi (School)

Di sekolah Dynasty, ada seorang murid perempuan yang ganas. Banyak yang takut ama dia tapi ya ndak terlalu banyak, cewek itu bernama Wang Yi. Wang yi mengikuti ekstrakurikuler memanah, kendo, dan bela diri (bak cewek kok suka gituan). Ada alasan dia ikut ekstra-ekstra itu, biar dia bisa bikin musuh bebuyutannya yang bernama Ma Chao kapok.

Wang yi: "Ma Chao si Brengsek itu, hati-hati kalo sampek ketemu ama berbuat ulah lagi, akan aku buat dia kapok"

Kenapa si Wang yi ndak suka sama Ma Chao? Ya bilang aja emang ndak suka ama si Ma Chao pernah buat selebaran tentang rahasianya Wang yi sampai pacarnya Wang yi minta putus karena Ma Chao. Tapi ndak hanya itu, dari kecil Wang yi sama Ma Chao sudah bersama-sama tapi hubungannya ya….omong aja kayak nenek moyang mereka ya juga bermusuhan to the max tapi, sampek sekarang mereka selalu bersama dari TK sampek SMP mereka sesekolah dan sekelas terus, sekarang SMA tambah sesekolah lagi, wah apa mereka emang jodoh ya? (iiihhhiy ciiiiiieeeee)

Pas saat pelajaran olahraga, kelasnya Wang yi sama Ma chao jam pelajaran olahraganya sama tapi beda guru. Kalo di kelasnya Ma Chao yang ngajar pak Zhang Fei, di kelasnya Wang yi itu pak Xiahou Yuan. Pernah sekali sekali mereka bermain di satu tim yang sama atau co-op, tapi mereka ndak puas bukannya ndak saling membantu malahan saling menyakiti. Pas mau selesai, Wang yi ijin sebentar ke locker cewek. Dia sedikit sebel karena pas pelajaran voli, dia tadi dikalahin sama cewek-cewek di kelasnya Ma Chao, sampek diejek-ejek sama Ma Chao karena cupu.

Wang yi: "DASAR BRENGSEK! *nendang keranjang baju kotor*…..hmmmm?"

Ia melihat baju-baju olahraga kotor yang jatuh dari keranjang yang dia tendang, langsung ia berpikir karena si Ma Chao udah kapokin dia saatnya untuk balasan.

_DING DENG DONG_

Waktunya pergantian pelajaran anak-anak di kelas Shu dan Wei masuk ke locker untuk berganti baju.

_Di locker pria kelas Shu _

Jiang Wei: " hebat kamu Zhao, passingnya berhasil terus"

Guan Ping: "iya, aku aja ndak berhasil sama sekali, susah"

Zhao Yun: "hallaah, aku hebat apanya. Hebatan Ping kali, ngeblocknya uuueeess mantep"

Ma Dai: " iya, Ping kan anaknya pak Guan Yu tapi, ia lebih pinter di olahraga daripada di sejarah. Eh, Chao kamu kenapa?"

Ma Dai melihat sepupunya yang kebingungan dan merasa tidak enak

Ma Chao: "kalian ndak membau sesuatu yang apek?"

Jiang Wei: "Apek? *sniff* ndak tuh, mungkin bajumu sendiri"

Ma Dai: "ya mungkin itu, kalo ndak ya penciumanmu ada gangguan"

*semuanya tertawa*

Ma Chao: "hahha, ya mungkin itu ya."

Ia mencoba memikirkan bahwa bau apek yang ia cium itu khayalan, tapi pas ngliat lockernya sedikit terbuka ia jadi tambah ndak enak. Pas mau dibuka…..

Ma Chao: "yeeekkk, apa apaan iki?"

Ma Dai: " *sambil nutup hidung* Oi Chao, aku kembalikan apa yang aku katakan. Aiish, kok baju-baju kotor nan apek, nan kotor, sing ambune kaya ampas kok bisa ada di lockermu?"

Zhao Yun: "apaan nih baunya kok ndak enak?. *melihat isi lockernya si Ma Chao* wow, Chao tuh baju punyamu semua?

*Zhao Yun digepuk Ma Chao*

Ma Chao: " ya ndak mungkin delleh, baju segini apek dan bau ndak mungkin punyaku semua"

Ma Dai:" nih krahnya warna indigo, berarti nih punyanya wei. Dari ukurannya rasanya punyanya cewek"

Ma Chao & Zhao yun: "Cewek?!"

Pang Tong: " ngomongin tentang baju-baju itu, yang mbawa itu salah satu murid cewek dari kelas Wei"

Semua langsung kaget karena Pang Tong, salah satu staf di sekolah datang secara tiba-tiba.

Jiang Wei: " Pak Pang Tong kok bisa tahu?"

Pang Tong: "ya tadi dia mbawa tumpukan baju tuh, terus ngedobrak pintu locker kalian terus mbuka lokernya Ma Chao dengan paksa terus di tinggal di situ"

Guan Ping: " kok ndak bapak tegur?"

Pang Tong: " moh, cewek ganas nglawan bapak yang tua ini. Heeeh mending aku mati aja, nakutin tahu ndak cewek itu"

Guan Ping: " apakah yang dimaksud itu *gulp* Wang yi?"

Pang Tong: "aku takut buat nyebut tapi *ngangguk*"

Cowok-cowok Shu langsung gemetaran semua, tahu Wang yi sudah berani kayak gini, langkah berikutnya bisa mbunuh orang.

Zhao Yun: " waduuh, Chao bisa mati kamu atau mungkin kita juga"

Ma Chao: "ndak mungkinlah, nanti pas istirahat dakinterogasi anak itu"

Ma Dai: " Chao kamu ndak takut apa?"

Ma Chao: "Takut?, takut ndak, marah ya. Dari dulu kayak gini terus kok ndak pernah berhenti sih, si janda itu!"

Ma Dai: " woos, Chao kamu ndak suka sama dia kenapa sih?"

Ma Chao: "ndak suka ya ndak suka, pernah pas SD aku dijeburin ke got. Pulang-pulang bau sampah dimarahin ama papa Teng"

Jiang Wei: "SD?, Chao kamu sesekolah sama Wang Yi sejak kapan?

Ma Chao: "sejak TK"

*ZY,MD,JY,GP (zhao yun, ma dai, jiang wei, guan ping) jaw drop*

Guan Ping: " serius Chao?!, sejak TK sesekolah?!"

Ma Chao: " bukan hanya sesekolah, satu kelas malahan. TK sampai SMP sesekolah ama sekelas terus bosen aku ngliat mukanya terus. Nah sekarang tambah SMA satu sekolah, mau meledak aku sudah ndak tahan dari dulu dikerjain tiap hari. Wis nasib nasib"

Zhao Yun: " ehem, wah Chao kamu rasanya jodoh ama Wang yi"

Ma Chao: " JODOH?!, JODOHMU KALI!. Kagak mau aku sama cewek itu"

Ma Dai: "eh sepupu, inget kata mutiaraku ini, Dari musuhan akan tumbuh benih-benih cinta yang ….."

*Ma Dai pingin nglanjutin tapi bibirnya ditapuk ama Ma Chao*

Ma Chao: " Mutiara karatan, aku suka ama dia dari Negara mana coba?, ndak mungkin terjadi"

Jiang Wei: "eeiiitss, belum tentu dia kan ada poin bagusnya kan?"

Ma Chao: "apa coba?, sebutkan!"

Jiang Wei: " jangan tanya aku, kamu kan yang terus bersama dia, jadi kamu yang tahu"

Ma Chao: "Jiang Wei?, aku tanya kamu, trus kamu tanya ke aku, aku ndak tahu, kamu ya ndak tahu, aku tanya ke siapa terusan?"

Jiang Wei:" tanya ke Wang yi sendiri lah"

Ma Chao: "moh, MALLLEEEESSSS"

Pang Tong: "eh Chao, nanti kamu ya jadi suka sama dia. Benih-benih cintakan tidak bisa berhenti tumbuh. Ayo sudah kalian cepet ganti seragam, setelah ini kan pelajaran PKN sama pak Huang Zhong"

Semua cowok Shu: " wadduuuuuh!, cepetan nih"

Cowok-cowok shu langsung cepet ganti baju trus lari ke kelas. Nah, itu nasib Shu kalo di Wei, sedang pelajaran IPS sama pak Pang De.

Pang De: " baiklah sebelum kalian istirahat, mari kita ulang apa yang telah kita pelajari, Guo Jia tolong sebutkan apa artinya Poliandri"

Guo Jia: "hmmm, maaf pak saya ndak tahu"

Pang De: "ndak tahu?, ya sudah ganti Li Dian!"

Li Dian: " ya pak, poliandri itu …..ehhh..hmmmm(2 menit mikir ndak nemu)"

Author Kamen: "mas cepetan mas, jawab mas jangan tunggu bel" (lah lapo aku disini?)

Li Dian: "eh, Ngapain kamu disini?!"

Author Kamen: "Mboh mas, saya saja ndak tahu (dengan datarnya) -_-"

Li Dian: "PERGI SANA TUH!, nonton YKS kek, main Ipad kek, gambar kek, jangan masuk keceritanya sendiri dong"

*Author Kamen di tendang Li Dian keluar kelas, Li Dian kembali duduk dengan senyum*

Pang De: "Li Dian, tolong jawab!"

Li Dian: " eeehh, pak maaf sinyal di otak saya jelek"

*Pang De facepalm*

Pang De: "ya sudah. Yue Jin, jangan sampek sinyal otakmu juga jelek"

Yue Jin: " oooh, saya ndak jelek pak tapi, tambah konslet (dengan senang hati)"

Pang De: "(marah) PIKIRANMU DARI TADI DIMANA SIH!. Orang disini otak ketinggalan"

Yah sambil si duo otak sinyal dimarahin pak Pang De akhirnya ada yang angkat tangan.

Wang Yi: " pak saya tahu jawabannya!"

Pang De: "oh, Wang Yi tumben angkat tangan. Ok coba sebutkan arti dari Poliandri"

Wang Yi: " poliandri itu istri yang memilki banyak suami"

Pang De: "nah, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa jawab. NDAK KAYAK KALIAN BERDUA OTAK PAKEK SINYALAN!"

*Li Dian dan Yue Jin keringetan ketakutan*

_DING DENG DONG_

Bel berbunyi saatnya untuk istirahat, semua anak-anak di kelas Wei langsung bingung semua mengapa?. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya si Wang Yi angkat tangan buat jawab pertnyaan guru apalagi dia kayak sambil senyum dan Wang Yi jarang senyum pas pelajaran. Kalo pas pelajaran kerjanya cuman cemberut aja sampek panjang monyongnya 20m (Author ditusuk Wang Yi) ok bukan 20 m tapi 2cm. saking penasaran Zhen Ji sama Cai Wanji langsung hampirin Wang Yi.

Zhen Ji: "eh Wang yi kamu kenapa kok senyum-senyum gitu biasanya cemberut"

Cai Wenji: " iya tumben njawab pertanyaan dari pak Pang De, biasanya cuman diiieeem trus"

Wang Yi: "*sambil senyum tapi muka sinis* emangnya ndak boleh seneng?"

ZJ & CWj : *merinding*"eeeehhhh boleh kok ndak ada yang nglarang"

Wang Yi: " ya sudah, Bye guys"

Wang yi pergi meninggalkan dua cewek yang ketakutan itu untuk pergi ke kantin dan anehnya dia jalan sambil kayak loncat gituh(?), wis mboh pokoke dengan gembira. Semua murid kelas Wei lansung bingung.

Cao Pi: " Waaadddduuuuh!, gawat nih si Wang Yi konslet"

Guo Jia: "iya yah, sistemnya rusak. Wah bisa gawat nih harus diperbaiki"

*Wang yi ngasik Death Glare ke Cao Pi dan Guo Jia*

Wang Yi: "sori ya, tapi aku ini manusia bukan mesin NGERTI?!"

CP & GJ : "*merinding* ngerti ngerti, ampunilah kami, maafkanlah kami" (nih mau minta maaf atau mau doa tobat)

Lanjut lagi perjalananya Wang Yi ke kantin. Pas sudah mau deket, eeiiitts, ia melihat seseorang yang ia ndak suka. Senyumnya turun jadi cemberut dan tangannya dikepal kayak pingin hajar orang. ya readers si Wang Yi nglihati si Ma Chao the Splendid tapi, buat Wang Yi itu si Ma Chao otak cacat. Ma Chao ya juga ngliatin si Wang Yi, sang Dewi Janda. Langsung dua samberan petir membatasi mereka sebagai tanda rivalry dan meraka berdua ngambil langkah maju sampek mereka berhadapan.

Wang Yi:" minggir kamu, nggagu jalan tahu ndak?"

Ma Chao: " oh ya ta?, masa? Aku nggagu jalan bukannya kamu yang ngehalangi jalan"

Wang Yi: *senyum dengan santai* "ndak aku ndak halangin jalan tapi kamu yang ngahalngi, otak kuda"

Ma Chao: (OTAK KUDA?!)

Wang Yi: "nih aku kasih pantun. Secara mendadak rumah harus dicat lagi, udah otak kuda otaknya cacat lagi"

Pas si Wang Yi ngomong itu, semua murid yang disekitar mereka ndenger trus ketawa termasuk Ma Dai yang ada di sebelahnya Ma Chao. Langsung kemarahnnya naik jadi Extreme. Wah wah harus dibalas nih.

Ma Chao: " kalo begitu aku juga punya pantun untukmu. Ibu-ibu di lingkunganku suka pakek bedak, kamu itu Janda tahu ndak!"

Wang Yi langsung ngepel tangannya, trs ngluarin kata-kata kotor dari mulutnya, tentu Ma Chao juga mbales. ndak mau dia kalah sama janda ini, Wang Yi juga ndak mau kalah sama otak kuda ini. Mereka bertengkar heboh sampek semua murid coba melerai tapi mereka ndak bisa. Tahu keadaan kayak gini, si Ma Dai malah mikir pingin ngerjain sepupunya. Dia pikir mumpung muka Ma Chao sama Wang Yi deket-deketan dia mau ambil kesempatan(Dai mending jangan nanti Wang Yi jadi narget kamu0_0). Si Ma Dai dengan ragu-ragu mendorong Ma Chao sampek nyium Wang Yi MtM (ndak akan beritahu kepanjangnnya).

Ma Dai: "sori Chao, KAAABBBBUUUURRR!"

*Ma Dai langsung kabur dari tempat itu*

Ma Chao sama Wang Yi binggung pas mereka memisahkan bibir mereka. Ma Chao hanya melongo 3 detik langsung….kemarahan Extreme tingkat Dewa

Ma Chao: " MMAAAAAAAA DDDDAAAAAAIIIIII!, KEMBALI LOE BRENGSEK ANAK BAJINGAN!"

Pas Ma Chao mau ngejar, pundaknya dipegang sama seseorang. Dia ngliat ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu sambil merinding dan ia melihat Wang Yi dengan muka sinis dengan aura "urge to kill rises". Dia pingin kabur juga tapi genggammanya si Wang Yi sekuat cakar elang yang telah menangkap tikus dan muka Wang Yi kayak heeeh wis pokoke kayak setan mau mbunuh orang.

Wang Yi: "Mau kemana kamu kuda brengsek?"

Ma Chao: *merinding sama hujan keringat*

Wang Yi: "nggak kemana-mana kan? kalo begitu GO TO HELL!"

Dan hukumannya si Ma Chao telah mulai, ndak tahu mau diapain sama Wang Yi (padahal aku yang nulis kok ndak tahu) ya pokoknya dibuat kapok sama sengsara, ndak tahu kalo si Ma Chao nanti masih hidup atau pada akhirnya ya you know, goodbye. Tapi doakan saja mereka akan mulai saling menyukai dan akhirnya happily ever after.

**_ Ya inggih, cerita kaping loro sampun digawe, Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah?. Bagus atau jelek sing penting aku seneng, ancur atau perfect sing penting aku seneng, wis apa ae komentare sing penting I have no regret, well mungkin sedikit. _**

**_Ok nih Wang Yi selesai next Tante Yandere, Zhang Chunhua. _**


	3. Zhang Chunhua (Modern Days)

Chapter 3: Zhang Chunhua(Modern Day)

**_Yo back again, sekarang gantian tante Yandere. Siapa tante Yandere? Yaitu Zhang Chunhua. Kenapa kok Yandere? Karena ya….sedikit menakutkan sampai Sima Yi saja takut (maaf tante tapi emang betul), pertama aku dan temenku manggilnya "Yandere Sialan" tapi kan Zhang Chunhua cantik sama sakit kalo dipanggil gitu jadi aku ganti "Tante Yandere". Cerita ini berkisar pada Zaman sekarang._**

**_Xtreme guavaniko, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review-reviewnya. Soalnya baru pertama kali dapat review dari author lain selain anifan xoxo (gomen anifan-dono….) dan guest, so I thank you once more. _**

**_WARNING, OOC, typo, GJ extreme, mumet setengah mati_**

**_Kedatangan Author lagi_**

**_I think that's all,…..MULAI!_**

**_._**

**_._**

di kota yang dikenal dengan sebutan Jin(?), hidup keluarga yang rukun dan tentram(?) ya ndak terlalu lah, keluarga yang bisa dianggap rukun ancur (?) itu adalah keluaraga Sima. Kepala keluaraga Sima adalah Sima Yi, yang telah menikah selama 20 tahun dengan Zhang Chunhua mempunyai 2 anak yaitu Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao. Walaupun Sima Yi kepala keluarga, Zhang Chunhua-lah yang sebenarnya berkuasa.

Sebagai ibu, harus menyayangi keluarga, melakukan kewajiban sebagai istri, dan memperlakukan suami dan anak-anak dengan kasih sayang, itu kalo di keluarga lain. Kalo di keluarga Sima, Zhang Chunhua juga menyayangi keluarga tapi, (sigh) dia kalo marah huebat setengah mati sampek suami dan anak-anak pun takut. Ndak nurut sekali wis bye-bye (no need to know the meaning).

Pada suatu hari, Zhang Chunhua pergi ke sekolah Jin untuk menjemput 2 putranya yang lebih dianggap ke musuh daripada kakak adik (hebate-hebate…). Pas sampek, dia sebel karena ngliat 2 putranya tengkar kayak Cain dan Abel, vampire dengan werewolf, Tom and Jerry (dimusuo Shi dan Zhao) jangan salahkan aku emang betul, wis opo ae sing bermusuhan iku cirine Shi dan Zhao.

Zhang Chunhua: "Shi! Zhao!, ayo pulang!"

Sima Shi: " Zhao, liat tuh nilai mat-mu. Kok bisa sih?! Dapet 52" (nilai langganan Author Kamen)

Sima Zhao: "emangnya kenapa sih kak?, nilai ulangan ndak penting kok di permasalahin? *dengan PD*

Sima Shi: *kemarahan tinggi*"NDAK PENTING?! ntik kalo ndak naik kelas tanggung jawabmu lho!"

Sima Zhao: "*sigh* tanggung jawab tanggung jawab lagi! Capek aku kakak omelin tentang tanggung jawab terus!"

Shi dan Zhao tengkar dan tengkar ndak ada henti. Pertama pertengkaran dimulai dari nilainya Zhao yang turun gunung, lah malahan diteruskan dengan pertengkaran mengenai sangu bakpaonya si Shi diabil terus sama si Zhao. Sang ibu ingin menegur tapi ndak akan di reken(dianggap). Beberapa menit pun lewat, tapi iki pertengkaran Antara kucing dan anjing kok belum selesai juga sih. Sang ibu-pun kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung bertindak.

*telinganya Shi dan Zhao dijewer*

Zhang Chunhua: "SUDAH CUKUP! Mama ndak mau ndenger satu kata ndak SATU HURUF PUN DARI MULUT KALIAN! NGERTI?!"

*Shi & Zhao ngangguk sambil nahan teriakan kesakitan*

Zhang Chunhua: "Sudah, ayo pulang. Lihat wis jam segini mama kelewatan Sh*wIm*h gara-gara kalian. Haduuh hari ini special istri lagi ….T^T"

Mereka akhirnya pulang (akihre…), namun saat sampai dirumah Zhang Chunhua marahin kedua anknya habis-habisan karena seperti katanya tadi ia kelewatan acara favoritnya yang pada hari itu episode special istri. Sang suami pun juga ikut dimarahi habis-habisan dan ia hanya bisa mendengarkan, mengangguk, dan menuruti kata-kata kemarahan istirnya yang lebih hebat daripada amarah api di neraka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah belanja 45 Bakpao untuk anaknya Sima Shi, Zhang Chunhua kembali pulang. Dalam perjalanan ia melewati taman dan melihat anaknya, Sima Zhao yang sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya Wang Yuanji dibawah pohon sakura(cciiieeee)

Wang Yuanji: "eh Zhao, kita sudah pacaran berapa bulan ya?"

Sima Zhao: "2 bulan, emangnya kenapa?"

Wang Yuanji: "ndak kok, cuman eee….eto kok kayak udah lama gitu, ndak bisa dihitung"

Sima Zhao: "2 bulan sih emang lama mulai dari pertama kali aku nembak kamu sampek sekarang"

Wang Yuanji: "iya sih, cuman gimana ya? Aanuu rasanya kurang gitu"

Sima Zhao: "kurang?"

Wang Yuanji: "ndak tahu tapi rasanya ada yang "missing" gitu"

*Zhao memeluk Wang Yuanji dari belakang*

Wang Yuanji: *Blush Meter: 90%* "EH! ZHAO! Kamu ngapain sih? /"

Sima Zhao: "ndak apa-apa kan? Selama kita pacaran belum pernah pelukan"

Wang Yuanji: "ii I I iya sih. Na Zhao, selain pelukan bukti apa lagi kalo kamu sayang sama aku"

Sima Zhao: "ABCDEFG"

Wang Yuanji: "Maksud?"

Sima Zhao: "A Boy Can Do Everything For a Girl"

Wang Yuanji: *Blush Meter: +100%* *fangirlan dihati* "aadduuhhh, Zhao….."

Sima Zhao: " hihihi J"

Saat mendengar sang anak mengatakan itu, Zhang Chunhua langsung cemburu. Bwe? (kenapa) karena Yuanji dan Zhao baru pacaran 2 bulan sudah mesraan ginih, lah Zhang Chunhua ama Sima Yi, 20 tahun pernikahan ndak pernah mesraan seperti ini.

Author Kamen: "yah, sabar tante. Mungkin om Sima Yi blm siap buat mesraan gituan" (maneh maneh lapo aku disini)

Zhang Chunhua: "BELUM SIAP GIMANA! Udah 20 tahun menikah nggak pernah kayak begitu hiks….hiks….."

Author Kamen: "ya mungkin saking takutnya ndak bisa gituan mungkin"

Zhang Chunhua: *sambil nangis Author Kamen ditonjok* "hiks….hiks JANGAN NGOMONG GITUH! Walau aku jahat aku masih sayang ama keluarga hiks hiks"

Author Kamen: "ya maaf tante atas kekurang ajaran saya. Tapi kapan-kapan kalo suami mbanyol sama istri kapan-kapan digeblak. Seperti bapak saya, mbanyolin mama digeblak"

Zhang Chunhua: "huh? Masa? Mamamu kan sayang sama bapakmu"

Author Kamen: "Emang. Yang nggeblak saya, bkn mama" (anak kurang ajar betulan)

Zhang Chunhua: *sweatdrop* "ya ampun, kasihan aku sama bapakmu"

Author Kamen: " hihhihihihi ^_^.Oh ya, tante kalo penasaran banget, tanya aja sama om"

Zhang Chunhua: "ya boleh dicoba, ya sudah nanti aku tanya. Omong-omong kamu ngapain disini?"

Author Kamen: "saya ndak tahu, saya penulis diluar cerita tetapi pikiranku ada didalam cerita entah kenapa atau mungkin untuk membantu nyonya cantik ini"

Zhang Chunhua: *blush* "hadduh kamu ini ya…. Udah cewek omongan cowok"

Author Kamen: "hihihi Kamen gitu lho B)"

Zhang Chunhua: "ya sudah tante tinggal ya"

Perbincangan saya dengan nyonya cantik pun berakhir. Ia pergi ke suaminya untuk mencari jawaban. Entah mengapa yang aku lihat bukan yandere namun seperti "Nadeshiko", istri setia. Kula ana ing luar cerita, namun pikiran dan hati ada di cerita (maneh lidahku iki, nek pingin ini jangan dibaca)

**_Rumah Keluarga Sima_**

Sampailah Zhang Chunhua dirumahnya, ia langsung mencari suaminya sana, sini dan sono. Akhirnya dia menemukannya, duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca Koran. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatinya dengan rasa ragu-ragu dan takut.

Zhang Chunhua: "eee eeto, papa?"

Sima Yi: "hm? Oo mama, udah pulang ditungguin dari tadi sama Sima Shi"

Zhang Chunhua: "oh ya. Pa, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Sima Yi: "Tentu lah, sang suami harus mendengarkan istri"

Zhang Chunhua: "aaaanu, kamu sayangkan sama aku?"

Sima Yi: "sayang donk, sudah 20 tahun menikah kok ndak sayang"

Zhang Chunhua: "buktikin pakek ABCDEFG!"

Sima Yi: "kalo gitu, ABCDEFGHIJK"

Zhang Chunhua: *blush* (hebat amat 2 bulan A s/d G, kita 20 tahun A s/d K, wah suamiku hebat!) "apa artinya?"

Sima Yi: " kamu itu Amazing, Beautiful, Cute, Dynamic, Elegant, Fantastic, Glamourous, Hightech"

Zhang Chunhua: "hah makasih pa, trus IJK-nya"

Sima Yi: "I'm Just Kidding"

Zhang Chunhua mendengar sepatah kata itu langsung ma-jlep. Dari senyum tante ayu dadi Yandere menakutkan. Sima Yi hanya memperhatikan korannya terus melihat ke istrinya.

Sima Yi: "kenapa ma kok megang panci?" (merinding)

Zhang Chunhua: ":0:0=)):0 hemheehmm ndak papa kok" (senyuman sinis)

*GAMBRONG pancie jatuh*

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shi dan Zhao pulang dari les

Shi dan Zhao: "TADAIMA!"

Sima Shi: "mama, Titipan bakpaoku sudah"

Zhang Chunhua: "sudah, tuh ada dimeja"

Sima Shi: "asyik!"

Sima Zhao: "WWWHHHHAAAAA!"

Sima Shi: "kenapa Zhao?"

Sima Zhao: "kak papa kak…..0_0"

Kedua pandangan mereka menuju ke papa mereka yang ada di lantai pingsan

Shi dan Zhao: "PAPA!"

Zhang Chunhua: "hehehehhihihihih"

Ya begitulah, nasib dikeluarga Sima dengan Ibu Zhang Chunhua. Walau dia daksebut Yandere tapi sebenarnya ia mirip ke istri-istri yang baik (sori ya om Sima Yi)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cerita kaping telu wis digarap, my apologies for mistakes and is it bad? If it is then I'm sorry. Inspirasi dari SMS yang dikirim sama temen ada yang mau nambah boleh PM aja atau direview, pokoknya jangan cewek yang sudah aku buat. maaf kalo aku nginterupt atau masuk ke cerita, ndak tahu kenapa aku nulis, who's next? (drumroll) Daqiao!<em>**


	4. Daqiao (Modern Job)

Chapter 4: Daqiao (Modern Job)

**_Mbalik lagi dengan crita ke-4. Maaf ya, lama ndak update, soalnya laptopnya di hijack sama orang. Saa.., sekarang ceritanya tentang nak ayu Daqiao. Seperti judulnya cerita berkisar pada zaman sekarang._**

**_Terima kasih yang banyak dan maaf untuk anon yang bernama (anon kok ada nama) ya bkn anon tapi guest untuk reviewnya dan mengingatkan saya untuk mengupdate.(Matur Nuwun mbak ABCDEFGHIJK *sambil nyembah*)_**

**_Saya berterima kasih juga pada Lidya untuk menjadikan cerita ini Favourite_**

**_Ceritanya ndak pakek dialog krn saya takut diabuse. Ceritanya OOC, mumet, Bahasa campuran, kagak jelas bangetz, Author ikut ambil peran, kedatangan OC, dan maaf dikit aneh mungkin (menurutku tp untuk anda bagaimana?)plus dikit horror, maaf kalo panjang banget (di word sampek 15-16 halaman)  
><em>**

**_All said and done. MULAI!_**

**_._**

Ing kota Dynasty ada sebuah kafe di daerah Wu namanya "Akai Tora" dengan arti "Harimau Merah". Kafe unik ini dibagi menjadi 2 tema, satu tema jepang dan tema western. Dua-duanya dikelola oleh 1 chef yaitu Chef Yuan Shao, walaupun dia dari other dia mengelola kafe di wu karena disuruh seseorang dengan inisial KAX(hihihiihi)

_Beberapa minggu sebelumnya…._

"AUTHOR SIALAN!" teriak si Yuan Shao dengan sebalnya

"inggih mas, geneya njerit nami kula?" dan datanglah si author

"hah? Ngomong Indonesia dong"

"haduuh, artinya kenapa teriak panggil saya?"

"oaallah, kamu ini tolong jangan pakek Bahasa jawa, readers-nya ndak ngerti lho nanti pakek karma inggil(Bahasa formal) lagi"

"ya ora apa tho? Saya orang jawa setia, walaupun mama saya cina dan bapak saya jawa tapi ndak bisa jawa. Omong-omong kenapa bapak Yuan Shao manggil saya?"

"emangnya aku manggil tadi?" tanya Yuan Shao dengan tampang wong kepo. Dengan pertayaan itu Author Kamen hanya bisa facepalm. Akhirnya si chef kumisan ingat kalo dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"KENAPA AKU ADA DI WU?!" tanya Yuan Shao sambil berteriak

"karena di Wu cuman ada pelayan dan di kafe ini tidak ada yang mengelola, untuk kafe harus ada chef juga dan dari semua Chara di DW yang profesinya koki cuman 2. Jadi saya pilih anda daripada mas gembrot dari wei itu" jawab Author

"oohh begitukah, namun saya tidak menerima!"

"bapak tidak terima pangkat anda disini? Kalau begitu…" Author mencoba mencari cara agar si Yuan Shao berubah pikiran dan bekerja di kafe Akai Tora. Saat ditengah pikirannya masuklah nak ayu yang bernama Daqiao.

"permisi Kamen-san, Lu Xun mencarimu" katanya dengan lemah lembut, lalu pandangannya pindah ke Yuan Shao, dengan melihat seragam koki-nya dan kumisnya ia tersenyum dengan unyu-nya.

"apakah bapak seorang Chef?" tanya Daqiao

"e-eeh? B beetul nak" jawab Yuan Shao dengan gugup

"apakah anda akan bekerja disini?"

Setelah pertanyaan kedua, Yuan Shao hanya bisa diam lalu muncul ide dari Author Kamen dan langsung…ting (eh ada lampu)

"Betul Daqiao, Yuan Shao akan bekerja di Akai Tora sebagai Chef dan pengelola" kata author Kamen dengan senang

Senyuman Daqiao melebar dan ia berkata "Akhirnya Kafe ini tidak jadi ditutup, akhirnya terima kasih"

Yuan Shao jawdrop dan lihat ke Author dengan tampang kebingungan. Daqiao jalan keluar dengan senang dan memanggil Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, Xiaoqiao, dan Zhou Yu. "Teman-teman ada chef baru yang akan bekerja di kafe ini dan juga membantu mengelola"

"he heh HEH?!, Betulan kak? Betul? Haah?" tanya Xiaoqiao dengan tampang bingung dan cute

"betul Xiao, kakak jujur kok. Jadi kafe kita yang tersayang ini ndak usah ditutup" jawab Daqiao dengan mata berair

"hooray yay, dengar itu tuan Zhou yu. Kafe ini tidak akan ditutup"

"iya Xiaoqiao sayangku, akhirnya doa kita telah terkabul" kata Zhou Yu, Somillier-nya kafe dan suaminya Xiaoqiao sambil memeluk istrinya yang pendek kayak anak SD (dipukul Xiaoqiao) tapi imut sekali

"AAAPPPIIIKKKK!, akhirnya bisa kerja lagi. Utangku kan terbayar" kata Shang Xiang

"heh Shang Xiang utang ama siapa?" tanya Daqiao

"utang sama kak Ce, kak Quan, ama Papa Jian"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Shang Xiang, semuanya ngakak. Lu Xun juga ikut senang tapi dia masih bingung dengan sesuatu. Author Kamen keluar dari ruangan dapur dan dihampiri Lu Xun.

"Kamen-dono, apakah Yuan Shao cocok menjadi pengelola di sini?" tanya cowok impiannya cewek-cewek yang main DW (termasuk kula)

"oh Lu Xun, ya…. Kan yang profesinya koki di kota Dynasty cuman 2. Coba pikirkan kalo si mas gembrot dari Wei tuh yang kerja disini?" jawab Kamen

"hhmmm, gendut kayak Kamen-san sendiri?"

" *Lu Xun digepuk Author* MOHON JANGAN SEBUT KALIMAT ITU *jadi yandere* inget aku ndak punya belas kasihan termasuk pada orang yang aku suka pun kalo ngejek aku seperti itu, NGERTI?" jawab sang author yang sekarang berubah menjadi yandere

"Baik tuan saya mengerti, maafkan saya atas perkataan tadi" kata Lu Xun sambil membungkuk tapi ia merasa sentuhan di bahunya

"ara ara maaf maaf, tidak apa-apa semua kesalahanmu dimaafkan maaf ya ihihihi *dengan lemah lebut*"

"heh? (cepet banget perubahan emosinya tadi yandere sekarang kok kayak mbak Lianshi)" pikirnya dalam hati dan sambil sweatdrop

"masalahnya kalo mas Gembrot ada disini…"

"apa masalah itu?"

"semua makanan akan habis. Aku baru denger dari Cao Pi kalo di kantor Jenderal Cao Cao, banyak yang kelaparan karena si gembrot menghabiskan 5 bakul nasi, 7 bakul bakpao, 4 pot Mi kuah, 2 Mangkok besar kare, 6 loyang kue,10 toples permen trs apalagi ya?..."

"HEH? SEBANYAK ITU?! Perutnya terbuat dari apaan coba?" kata Lu Xun sambil jawdrop

"lah begitu toh, itu kenapa aku pilih Yuan Shao *salam 2 jari*"

"Kamen-dono, Pilpresnya dah lewat Jokowi menang, nah sekarang pak Yuan Shao-nya mana?"

"tuh ada di ya ajarin dia peraturan dan kewajibannya, Aku pergi dulu ya, mau belanja bahan-bahan buat besok. Oh ya dah telpon Zhu Ran belum? Omongin ke dia, esuk-esuk wis dateng aja turu-turu maneh"

"baik Kamen-dono, cepatlah kembali" setelah melihat Author Kamen keluar, ia masuk ke dapur untuk mencari Yuan Shao.

"bapak Yuan Shao, saya disuruh Kamen-dono untuk me-… eto bapak Yuan Shao? Kok diem?" si Lu Xun bingung karena Yuan Shao-nya freeze kaya mayat beku. Trus sama Lu Xun disentuh pakek jari kelingking, bukannya sadar tapi malahan jatuh pingsan.

_DINA SESUK-DAY 1 (burung gagak lewat)_

Terlihat seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam jepitan yang dikenal dengan Zhu Ran, teman baiknya Lu Xun yang sedang berjalan di jalan (masa di langit)

"haduuhh, pagi-pagi disuruh kerja kalo ndak kasih kerja lembur. Jam berapa iki? *liat jam tangan* *nguap* hoh jam 04.56…MATI KON TELAT AKU!" Zhu Ran langsung bergegas dan lari secepat kilat karena bagi yang nyiapin property jam 5 pas harus sampek kalo lebih 1 detik langsung KERJA LEMBUR SONO.

Dobbrrraaakk

"Akhirnya sampek juga *ngos-ngosan* sekarang tinggal…*gubrak* aduh ana apa iki?" ia melihat apa yang telah membuatnya jatuh tetapi ruangnnya gelap dan tak bisa melihat

Cetek (suara ceklekan lampu)

"hoya? Zhu Ran tumben dah dateng biasanya telat 3 jam ato males masuk" terdengar suaranya Lu Xun

"kan kemarin kamu Nelpon "eh besok dateng pagi jam 5, telat sedetik dikasik kerja lembur ama gajinya diturunin" gituh ya masuk lah aku" jawab Zhu Ran

"kalo telat sedetik ya cuman lembur 1 menit, gajinya cuman turun Rp.1000,00 aja lho"

*Zhu Ran gubrrraaaaakk*"bisa ndak omongin itu dari kemarin, aku lagi enak-enak mimpi bermain api"

"wkwkwkwk ya kan perintah dari Kamen-dono, oh ya kamu ngapain di lantai ama pak Yuan Shao?" tanya Lu Xun

"huh? *shady face* idiiihhh *langsung berdiri* oi ngapain Yuan Shao disini?!"

"dia pengelola Kafe baru kita dan juga Chef. Dia dipilih ama Kamen-dono"

(gara-gara ndak mau milih mas Xu Zhu ya?...) pikir Zhu Ran

Lu Xun njelasin kalo kemarin entah kenapa kok Yuan Shao-nya langsung beku trus pas disentuh jatuh, lalu mereka pikirkan apa yang mau mereka lakukan dengan pak Yuan Shao yang masih pingsan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mereka membawa mayat(?) Yuan Shao keluar

_Pagi itu….(burung gagak lewat lagi)_

"Akhirnya selesai juga….." ucap Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran setelah menyelesaikan persiapan kafe dan sekarang mandi keringat

"Xun, mau ngapain abis ini? Tugas dah beres semua kan?" ujar Zhu Ran pada Lu Xun sambil ngos-ngosan

"mboh, dapur dah bersih, Bar di tema jepang ama western wis, hampir segedung dah semua" jawab Lu Xun sambil kipas-kipasan

"property dah semua, alat-alat masak udah siap semua, bahan-bahan masak cek. Begadang yuk?"

"yuk, jam bukanya 1 jam lagi aja"

Mereka yang sedang bersenderan di tembok berdiri dan siap-siap untuk pergi keluar tapi ada suara kayak stampede dan suaranya makin mengeras dan mengeras lalu….

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA? BEGADANG-BEGADANG AJA, KERJA SONO!"

Mereka langsung bingung, kok tadi ada di lantai kok sekarang bisa kayak terbang trs…GEDUBRAAAKKKK

Kok bisa ya, ya iyalah bisa soalnya ditendang ama Hei Xing (OC-nya Author Kamen) yang terkenal pendiem tapi galaknya setengah mati plus kekuatan yang Extreme dan nurut ama Author (ya iyalah org yang mbuat)

"Aduh aduuuuhhh Hei Xing, sakit tahu ditendang gitu sampek melayang juga" ujar Lu Xun

"cewek kok ndak bisa lembut gituh sih. Kan semua pekerjaan dah selesai plus jam bukanya kan 1 jam lagi" kata Zhu Ran

"BODOH! 1 JAM?! JAM BUKANYA 1 menit lagi mbak!" teriak Hei Xing dengan marahnya

Tanpa basa-basi mereka berdua langsung disuruh masak ini, rapiin itu, siapin ini wis apa wae. Akhirnya semua selesai dan si Lu Xun ama Zhu Ran boleh Istirahat, walaupun Hei Xing tuh lumayan galak dia masih sayang ama temen-temennya.

Abis membersihkan gelas-gelas di bar, ia mulai memilih biji-biji kopi. Sebagai barista ia harus membuat kopi sesuai dengan keinginan dan selera pelanggan. Di tema jepang ada barista sedangkan di western ada Bartender.

"Daqiao!, gelas-gelas kotor yang di meja pelanggan bawain kesini!" teriak Hei Xing

"I iya sebentar….*gubraaakk*" Daqiao jatuh kepleset

Nah semua berjalan lancar, sekarang pertanyaannya Yuan Shao-nya mana?

**_…_****_._**

" oi Hei Xing!, lihat Yuan Shao ndak?" teriak Author

"oh kak Author, ndak saya belum diberi tahu kalo Yuan Shao akan bekerja disini" jawab Hei Xing

"oh begitu ya, dari tadi ndak ada…jangan-jangan minggat?!"

"ndak mungkinlah kak Kamen, saya jamin pak Yuan Shao tak mungkin minggat karena pasti tahu akan kak lakukan "itu" pada Yuan Shao"

"betul juga yah, hah OC-ku kok tahu banyak ya tentang aku?"

"pastilah!, kan seorang OC adalah kreasi dan sebagian dari pikiran pembuatnya"

"betul juga yah…."

Mereka berdua ketawa seperti 2 teman yang sangat dekat, tetapi ada dua cowok yang mengintip dengan muka muram memikirkan betapa berbahayanya duo ini.

"Mereka berdua kok akrab sih *sigh* ,oh ya yang dimaksud dengan "itu" tuh apa Xun?" tanya Zhu Ran

"ndak tahu ya?. Ya terakhir kali pekerja disini minggat tuh…..*shady face* *gulp* mending kagak usah dibahas" kata Lu Xun

"ayolah, diapain?"

Lu Xun hanya bisa pakek Bahasa isyarat karena ndak mau ingat kejadian sebelumnnya saat Dong Zhuo yang pernah ndaftar jadi taster tapi ndak pernah masuk gara-gara malas dan setelah itu tidak pernah didengar lagi oleh warga di Kota Dynasty. Arti Bahasa isyaratnya yang ingin dikatakan Lu Xun adalah jika ada yang daftar trs minggat maka akan dib*****. Si Zhu ran tahu itu langsung gemetaran ndak bisa mikir dia.

On the other hand…..

Author Kamen melihat keadaan di kafe dan kelihatan seperti biasa. Zhenji sama Cai Wenji lagi ngrumpi, Sima Shi makan Bakpao-nya yang ke 19, mama Yueying melihat Blueprintnya, Daqiao-nya kepleset lagi, dan yang lain-lain. Melihat semua yang normal lalu muncullah sesuatu yang aneh. Masuklah seorang bapak dengan seragam koki kuning dan putih plus berkumis yang basah kuyub.

"Anu…pak Yuan Shao? Kok basah kuyub plus ini jam 11an harusnya anda datang jam 5 pagi tadi" kata Author Kamen

"dari kemarin saya berada di kafe pingsan saat sadar saya berada dalam kolam renang umum daerah Wu dan diusir oleh Pak Huang Gai" jawab Yuan Shao sambil pundung dan muka pucat

"oh ya sudah, istirahat 10 menit dan langsung ganti baju dan langsung kerja"

"HAH? Kagak dikasih libur?!"

"seorang pengelola harus berada di kafe tanpa libur!" ujar Author

"JAHAT!" teriak Yuan Shao

"kalo emang gimana?"

_SETELAH 10 menit (burung gagak : "Kamen-dono kok banyak perpindahan waktu *dilempar batu*)_

"Author Sialan itu, orang dah punya nasib jelek. Langsung disuruh kerja blm dikasih petunjuk lagi….*tung* aduh!" kata Yuan Shao dengan sebal sampai ada yang memukul kepalanya yang ternyata sebuah buku kecil tebal dangan tulisan "Baca sampai abis, jangan ngomel-ngomel". Di muka Yuan Shao cuman muka sebel.

Yuan Shao ambil kacamata bacanya dan membuka buku itu dan ternyata huruf2 kecil cilik menthik, pakek kaca pembesar uueesss apik tulisannya Aksara Jawa (Huruf Jawa) dan ia langsung membuang buku itu ke tempat sampah (hiks hiks sakitnya tuh disini)

Balik ke tempat dimana ia berdiri, ia mendengar suara…. Brak bruk (suara apaan sih) dan splet

"whaaaaaaaa maafkan saya maafkan saya" pinta Daqiao krn telah menumpahkan Bakpaonya Sima Shi

"KAMU INI! Apakah anda punya ma….." kata Sima Shi dengan marah tapi tak jadi karena melihat mukanya Daqiao yang cantik nan ayu tenan ia langsung tenang

"Nona maafkan saya, ini bukan kesalahan anda. Maaf apakah saya boleh berbicara dengan pengelola kafe ini"

Mendengar kata Sima Shi, Daqiao menunjuk ke Yuan Shao yang saat melihat adegan itu lagi sweatdrop. Sima Shi menghampirinya dan mengomel betapa licinnya lantai kafe dan perlu diganti, padahal baru diganti dan disuruh ganti lagi

Yuan Shao hanya menerima dengan lapang punggung(?), setelah Sima Shi kembali duduk, ia memanggil Daqiao.

"Daqiao!, bisakah kamu menjadi sedikit kurang ceroboh! Aku tidak tahu sebelum aku bekerja disini kamu seperti apa, tapi jangan coba mempermalukanku seperti itu lagi! Mengerti?!" omel Yuan Shao

"ba baik pak….. :(" jawab Daqiao dengan sedih dan gugup

Dan ada saksi dibelakang kejadian ini. setelah Daqiao pergi, Author membisikan sesuatu pada Hei Xing dan ia pergi menghampiri Yuan Shao.

"Pak Yuan Shao~" panggil Hei Xing

"ada apa?..." balik Yuan Shao

BUK BAK BUK

Hei Xing kembali ke Bar kopi meninggalkan Yuan Shao teler dengan muka memar ungu ancur

_DAY 2 (_burung gagak: gw keluar! *ditarik pakek yoyo*)

"Bapak Yuan Shao, pak bangun pak dah jam 8!" ujar Lu Xun

"hm hm apa apa mana uangnya?" jawab Yuan Shao

"pak ini saya pak, Lu Xun. Pak kok tidur di kafe? Udh jam buka pak"

"wadepak! Alarm kagak nyala?!"

"pas mau bunyi, baterainya abis"

"bagus juga nasib hari ini, kamu ngapain disini?"

"manggil Pak Yuan Shao, hari ini pertemuan Staff ama penetapan Pengelola. Oh ya ama ini"

"hah? Apaan? Buku panduan?"

"iya, Kamen-dono buat 2, yang satu aksara jawa, yang ini biasa Indonesia"

Dalam pikiran Yuan Shao, "amin bukan Bahasa jawa….."

Mereka berdua keluar dari kantor dan melihat semua staff dari tema jepang ma kafe baris berbaris kayak tentara dan author seperti Jenderalnya. Setelah membaca beberapa pidato, acara pun selesai dan semua kembali bekerja. Ada satu pertanyaan di kepala Yuan Shao, kerjanya Author di kafe tuh apa?

"Oi Autor Sialan? Saya ingin bertanya" kata Yuan Shao

"apaan bapak brengosan putih (jlep)" jawab Author

"grrr, kerjamu disini apa? Kok ndak jadi pengelola aja"

"mboh, males….."

*Yuan Shao anger level: 90%* byuuurr

"APAAAN SIH?! PERLU DISIRAMIN?!" teriak Yuan Shao dengan marah

"kan hari ini penetapan anda jadi pengelola, so harus dikerjain biar meriah plus level kemaraha dah tinggi tuh harus diturunin" jawab Author

"GITUH YA TAMBAH NAIK SIALAN! *BUK BRAK*" dan Yuan Shao nya teler lagi setelah diantem dan di pancak silat ma Author

Brak cring bruk

Suara gelas yang pecah terdengar saat didengar ma Author langsung lari ke asal suara.

"maafkan saya maafkan saya gomendasai gomendasai saya janji tak akan terulang lagi hiks hiks" kata Daqiao sambil nangis

"Daqiao!, ternyata kamu tho? Ya sudah jangan nangis ya nak ini kecil kok, gelas gelasnya bisa diganti, berapa yang jatuh 1,2,3,4,….20 yang rusak ya sudah nanti kita ganti ya pakek simpanan kafe ya, jangan nangis ya nak ayuku. Xiao! Bawa kakakmu buat Istirahat sebentar di kamar, Zhu Ran bersiin ini sekarang juga, Hei Xing ma Lu Xun siap2 ngedate, all hands on deck" suruh Author seperti komandan

"Baik kak Kamen, ayo kak Istirahat dulu" ujar Xiao sambil membantu menenangkan kakaknya

"Sir Yes sir, saya ambil apu dulu *lari ngilang*" si Zhu Ran

"NGEDATE?! MAKSUDNYA?!" kata Lu Xun ma Hei Xing secara bersamaan dengan kaget

"siap-siap belanja 20 gelas baru pakek uang yang kalian punya ntik diutang pakek uang Simapana kafe, CEPETAN PERGI SANA NDAK PAKEK LAMA, DEAD LINE 2 DETIK DAH KELUAR! CEPETAN!" teriak si Author dengan tegas

Ndak sampek 1 detik mereka berdua dah ilang, dibelakang kejadian Yuan Shao yang sudah sadar melihat kejadian tersebut dan marah pada Daqiao krn membuat kegaduhan dan takut pada Author karena seperti badak yang marah.

Beberapa menit kemudian… di kantornya Yuan Shao

"Lagi-lagi ada kegaduhan!, ini sudah kedua kali ya jangan anggap remeh. Kamu kira semua kesalahan tuh bisa dimaafkan? Hah! Sekarang aku sudah jadi pengelola tetap, dan salah satu hak ku yaitu memecat seorang staff mengerti?!" keluh Yuan Shao pada Daqiao. Anak polos itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan menahan air mata.

Saksi-saksi dibelakang ini sudah memasang muka marah karena melihat Daqiao mereka yang tersayang dimarahi.

"Kamen-dono, bolehkah kami mengambil alih?" ujar Zhou Yu dengan tampang marah dan siap2 diri untuk menonjok Yuan Shao dan juga Lu Xun ma Zhu Ran yang sama juga marah

"sabar Zhou Yu, biarkan 'dia' saja yang menyelesaikan ini. Karena Daqiao, walaupun dipecat tidak akan keluar dari Kafe ini" kata Author dengan aura menyeramkan

_DAY 3 -"time for the killing" (Burung gagak:"kalo ini tentang horror saya mohon diizinkan keluar" *dicekek*)_

"ohayou, Daikyou-chan!~" ujar Author dengan senang

"Ohayou gozaimashita, Kamen-san…." jawab Daqiao dengan lesu

"arara, kamu kenapa? Sakit? Kalo sakit ndak usah dipaksain ya, kalo perlu kamu hari ini diizinin"

"saya tak apa, saya tidak sakit jadi mohon jangan diizinkan cuti"

Daqiao pergi ke kamar staff, mukanya seperti bunga layu. Apakah karena kemarin?

"Daqiao!, *ting* pesanan kopi untuk meja 11" panggil Hei Xing

Daqiao mengambil kopi itu dan menaruhnya di Loyang dan membawanya ke Meja 11

"Loh? Daqiao? Kok lesu biasanya semangat, kenapa nih? Xiaoqiao-nya nakal?" tanya Xu Shu langganan meja 11

"oh kak Xu Shu, ndak ada apa-apa kok. Xiao-nya ndak nakal, ama semangat kok aku lihat. Jangan khawatir everything is fine" jawab Daqiao lalu meninggalkan Xu Shu yang kebingungan

Yuan Shao melihat dengan muka yang sedikit senang, sedangkan yang lain khawatir sekali dengan Daqiao. Melihat Yuan Shao yang senang, Author meminta Hei Xing untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja bar yaitu debuah palu besar dan BBBUUUUKKK bintang2 dan burung2 tweety mengelilingi kepala Yuan Shao dan ia pun Pingsan.

"Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, kalian punya nomernya kan siapkan dispeed dial hp kalian!" suruh author

"siap bos" jawab ZY, LX, ZR

Hampir saatnya kafe untuk ditutup dan si Yuan Shao sampai sekarang belum sadar.

"pesanan terakhir untuk hari ini Daqiao!, kirim ke meja 27" kata Hei Xing

"akhirnya selesai juga! Haaiik mari kita pulang" Ujar Xiao dengan senang tapi yang ia tak ketahui, kaki kanannya maju dan membuat Daqiao tersandung dan jatuh dan menumpahkan kopi yang ia bawa tumpah ke mukanya Yuan Shao.

"aduuh itai, hah! Aduh celaka" kata Daqiao

"kakak tidak apa-apa, maaf aku tidak melihat" kata Xiao

Saat Xiao dan Hei Xing membantu Daqiao untuk berdiri sadarlah Yuan Shao dengan kemarahan Tingkat Dewa Extreme rage

"DAQIAO!, SUDAH CUKUP KECEROBOHANMU ITU! MULAI SEKARANG KAMU NDAK USAH KERJA DISINI LAGI! KAMU DIPECAT!" teriak Yuan Shao

Satu ruangan kaget saat mendengar deklarasinya Yuan Shao dengan sungguh memecat Daqiao. Dan Daqiao hanya menangis sambil mendengar omelan Yuan Shao yang ndak ada habisnya

"Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Zhu Ran TELEPON DIA!" Suruh Author Kamen

"maaf Kamen-dono, pulsa saya habis" kata Lu Xun dengan polos

"Zhu Ran!" lihat ke Zhu Ran

"nomer hpnya 2002 kan ok *tekan*" ujar Zhu Ran sambil menekan tombol dan hasilnya

Suara HP Zhu Ran = *tulalit* R R RYUKI

"HP GW ngapain LOE MAININ Kamen Rider?! Kagak ada harapan! Zhou Yu!" memalingkan kepala ke Zhou Yu

"*nutup HP* sudah dilaksanakan, ia akan datang dalam 1 2 3…."

BRAAAKKKKK

Satu ruangan kaget semua ketika mendengar suara keras itu, dan itu hanya suara pintu terbuka dan yang mbuka adalah….(drumroll)

"Son Saku-sama?!" kata Daqiao

"k ka kamu ngapain kesini?!" tanya Yuan Shao dengan takut

"gw ngapain disini? GW NGAPAIN DISINI?! GW TANYA LOE NGAPAIN LOE MECAT ISTRI GW?!" kata Sun Ce dengan marah ala Gangster

Yuan Shao langsung beku trs tanpa basa-basi ada buk ada bak ada f*ck ada jlep dan akhirnya Yuan Shao hampir setengah teler

"Inget ya kalo loe marahin istri gw lagi, ini balasannya tapi ini masih seperempat…" ancam Sun Ce

"hah? Seperempat? Mana ¾ nya saya terima balasan anda" jawab Yuan Shao yang sepertinya dah gila

"Thor KAX, yang bagian enak untuk anda" ujar Sun Ce ke Author Kamen

"hah? Saya, oh tidak ini hak anda jadi mohon lanjutkan" kata Author

"oh tidak tolong anda bisa melakukan 10 kali lebih baik daripada saya jadi mohon"

"kalau begitu….*keluar gunting, cutter, ma Pisau* *jadi Yandere* Pak Yuan Shao~ ini adalah gaji anda untuk 3 hari ini jadi mohon diterima ya…*ketawa sinis*"

"Gaji apa? Ndak ada uang gituh" keluh Yuan Shao tapi ia mulai gemetaran saat Author melemparkan pisau ke Yuan Shao tetapi tidak kena

"oh ya juga ongkos liburan…..KE NERAKA!" kata Author dengan muka yang beda seperti kerasukan apa yang terjadi setelah itu censored.

_KEESOKAN HARI (burung gagak: horror betulan tuh *pingsan*)_

"Selamat pagi, semuanya~" sambut Daqiao

"Eh Nak Daqiao pagi, gimana dah sehat? Dan fresh" tanya Author

**_"_**udah Kamen-san, terima kasih atas perizinannya"

"ya sudah kerja sana, tuh layani suamimu ya"

"baik Kamen-san"

Semua aktivitas kembali normal Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran diceramahi Hei Xing, Daqiao jatuh jatuh kepleset, Zhenji dan Cai Wenji nrumpi, Sima Shi makan bakpaonya yang ke 27, dan yang lainnya tapi ada satu percakapan yang menarik perhatian Author. Percakapan Antara Xiahou Ba and Zhong Hui

"Eh Zhong Hui, loe tahu orang yang namanya Yuan Shao ndak?" tanya Xiahou Ba

" Yuan siapa? kagak emangnya kenapa kyk org terkenal aja, tapi ndak seterkenal aku kaless" jawab Zhong Hui dengan narsisnya(sweatdrop)

"Emang banyak yang ndak tahu sih katanya ia dibunuh habis-habisan sama orang"

"so? Eh rasanya kamu tuh nghayal, kenalan gw kan banyak dan kagak ada yang tahu orang yang namanya Yuan Shao"

"hah? Masa? Ya mungkin khayalan, ya sudah gw percaya ma loe"

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Author hanya bisa senyum sinis dan berkata

"Orang yang hidup berjasa tapi tak punya guna, mati dilupakan semua orang"

.

**_Maafkan saya karena mungkin sedikit horror untuk kalian dan saya menunjukkan sisi saya yang tak pantas tuk dilihat dan mungkin terlalu jadi…..Hontouni Gomendasai anyway RnR_**

**_Lucunya ndak ke Daqiao, tapi katanya kalo humor ada orang yang harus sengsara. Jadi Yuan Shao dibuat sengsara karena membuat Daqiao sedih, dan semua tangan saya penuh darah oh hari indah, eh maafkan saya _**

**_2002: 20 artinya kingdom/ kota kedua dan 02 tuh orang kedua dan juga tahun Kamen Rider Ryuki ^_^_**

**_Next,….OC Hei Xing _**


End file.
